


Rose

by Tasfanfics



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Divergent, F/M, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: Since Tris found out she couldn't get pregnant, she and Tobias were keen on becoming foster parents, and when they finally felt like they could take on such a big responsibility, they met Rose, a fourteen-year-old and took her in.





	1. Meeting Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of works about their life after they became foster parents of Rose.

 ~Meeting Rose~

 

“Tris,” he mumbles, his breaths tickling my face. “Tris, love, it’s time to go.” He tries again, his hands running through my hair. 

 

   If this is his way of waking me up, it’s not working. In fact, it’s making me want to stay asleep for longer, but then, he starts to trail kisses down my neck and shoulder, causing me to sigh into his ear.

 

“Tobias…” I chastise. “We should go.”

 

“That’s what I was saying, babe.” He smirks, his lips tugging upwards slightly as he gets up from bed.

 

   The smell of coffee was already drifting in the air, a sign that my lovely husband had woken up earlier and prepared my coffee, so I get up, wash my face, and head to the living room, where a plate with toast, eggs, and bacon awaited me along with the coffee mug.

 

   Today is a big day for us. After we realized I couldn’t get pregnant, we were keen on becoming foster parents, but we wanted to wait till we were totally ready for the big responsibility. Lost in my thoughts, I must’ve been staring into nothingness because Tobias gently traces a line on my palm with his finger.

 

“You’ll be a great mom.”

 

    I sigh. We talked about this countless times, but what if I end up like one of those bad foster moms who make the kid wish they were left at the foster residential? I couldn’t handle knowing I would have this power.

 

“What if she hates me?” I ask, my voice wavering slightly.

 

“She won’t,” he assured, taking my hands in his own, “because you’re a great person.”

 

    One moment we’re having breakfast, and the second, his lips are against mine in a loving kiss. I tug slightly at his lower lip, wanting him to get a little rough to ease my nerves, and he gets the signal. Tobias moves a hand to my neck, angling my face for better access,and when his tongue lightly traces my lips, I let him in. Soon, I’m straddling him, and Tobias’ other hand dips under the hem of my shirt, tracing circles on my bare skin. Just as I was about to take my shirt off, my phone rings, and I scramble off of his lap frantically, reaching for the device. I gasp when I find it’s Shauna, the owner of the foster home. 

 

“Hello,” I answer.

 

“Mrs.Eaton?”

 

“Yes, yes. That’s me.”

 

“I wanted to know if you’re still set on coming and meeting Rose today.”

 

“Oh yes, of course. We’ll be leaving the house in a bit,” I say, running a hand through my hair.

 

“Alright. See you soon, then.”

 

   I end the call and run to our room, quickly getting out a pair of jeans and a white blouse as Theo talks about something that I’m honestly not concentrating on. I need to look presentable, and since there is no time for a shower, I add some dry shampoo to my hair, combing through it with my fingers before parting it on the side.

 

Tobias then comes in, all relaxed and zen - well,  _ of course  _ he is if he took his shower and only needs to change - and puts on his shoes. 

“Relax, babe.”

 

“Tobias! Stop telling me to relax. We need to leave before Shauna thinks we are some really bad choice for parents!”

 

I run to the room we prepared - kinda - with all the basics, a bed, desk, closet, and a  bedside table with a lamp on top. We wanted to wait and see what she likes or dislikes before we renovate the whole room.

 

“I’m in the car, Tris. When you’re done, join me,” he said, his voice far before he slammed the front door.

 

Why is he angry now? Whatever. Just breathe in, breathe out.

***

   As we sit across Shauna in her room, we discuss Rose. She is fourteen. Her parents died in a car crash, and none of her relatives wanted her. She has been in the foster house for two years now and is relatively a well-mannered girl.

 

   After signing the legal papers, we are told we would be meeting her in a few minutes, and until then we are advised to just relax and wait. I take the chance to talk to Tobias.

 

“Baby?” I ask tentatively.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you mad at me? You seem angry.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He paused, sighing. “No, I’m not. I think I’m pretty nervous too deep down, and I just took it out on you.”

 

“It’s ok,” I say, smiling, “We’ll do this together.”

 

He reaches across the coffee table and takes my hand in his for a few seconds before Shauna opens the door.

 

“Well, Mr and Mrs. Eaton,” she says, still standing in the doorway, “I present to you our beautiful Rose.”

 

When Shauna moves aside, a girl with natural red hair and blue eyes peers at us, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Hi, I’m Rose,” she introduces herself, tucking a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.

 

“Hi, Rose. I’m Tris, and this is Tobias.”

 

We both smile back at her. She sure looks like a fiery ball of joy that I’m more than happy to include into our family.

 

“So, Rose, these are your new foster parents. I really hope you find happiness in your new home, and I hope you’ll come visit me sometime,” Shauna says, tearing up slightly at the end.

 

   I’m surprised when I see Rose fling herself into Shauna’s arms as they both share a heartfelt hug, but then again, Shauna seems like a very friendly person. Rose walks to us next, and she pauses for a second, studying our faces with hopeful eyes, before she hugs me then Tobias. I make sure to hug her firmly, a thing that makes me, myself, feel safe, and when Tobias hugs her, I see him rubbing her back gently. 

 

He’s already a great father.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 ~ Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some FourTris and FourTris+Rose and an insight on their jobs years ago.

 

   I follow Rose, excited to see her reaction,Tobias right behind me as she enters her room, and thankfully, once she’s looked around, she turns on her heel, unshed tears in her eyes as she approaches us, giving each of us a hug. I’ve always thought including a new member into our family would be nice, but when I see Tobias plant a kiss on Rose’s head, I know I’ve - we’ve - done the right thing.

 

“We can go to the store sometime to get more stuff to add to your room. Tobias and I didn’t know what you would like,” I explain, Tobias gathering me into his side as I talked.

 

“Yeah. In fact, we can go after lunch today if you want to,” he says.

 

I peer at him, surprised at the changes already taking place in our routine. Tobias never liked to go shopping, let alone after lunch. He just shrugs back at me in response.

 

“We’ll leave you to get settled, Rose,” I say, smiling warmly at her, “Lunch will be ready in an hour.”

 

“Yeah, an hour,” Tobias reassures.

 

I feel his hand dip under the hem of my shirt, drawing patterns on my skin. _What is he doing right now?!_ My breath catches slightly, but I keep my lips pursed.

 

“Alright, love. Let’s go,” I say, turning around and leaving the room, and as I expected, he was right behind me.

 

   The moment I made it into our room down the hall from Rose’s own, he shut the door, trapping me against it, eliciting a soft gasp from me, and the next thing I know, his lips are on my neck, alternating between trailing kisses down the hollow of my throat and sucking on my pulse point. I was starting to lose control, my hands flying to his shoulders for balance, but I couldn’t handle the risk of Rose overhearing us getting it on.

 

“Tobias…”

 

I could feel him grinning smugly against my hot skin. “Yes?” he asked, continuing to leave a mark on my neck, moving to gently bite my earlobe.

 

“We,” I say, finding it difficult to concentrate, “We...shouldn’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

His hand moved under my shirt, his fingers circling my belly button.

 

I sighed, which apparently encouraged him even more because he kneeled before me, raising my shirt, and spread open-mouthed kisses all over my skin.

 

Just as I was about to give in, he stood up straight and pulled my shirt down as if nothing happened.

 

“Tobias?” I ask flustered, my voice barely audible.

 

“What, baby?” he asks back, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. _Oh. So, we’re playing this game now._

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

The blush on my neck and face was still evident, my heart still racing.

 

“You said you wanted to stop.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” I whined.

 

   In one swift motion, I’m pressed against the door, his lips against mine in a rough kiss, his hands gripping my butt before he lets go, opening the door and winking at me.

 

“You’re right, we shouldn’t.”

 

My breaths come and go in short spurts, my mind and heart racing, my body pulsating with sheer desire. _Two can play at this game._

 

***

   As I cook lunch, I’m able to calm down, but in the back of my head, I know I’m still craving Tobias’ closeness, the feel of his skin against mine. _That_ can wait though. Actually, I’m going to need to play a bit, too. I’m broken from my bubble when Rose walks into the kitchen.

 

“Can I help you with anything?” she asks politely, her hair wet and in a bun.

 

 _Good,_ I think. Taking a shower is one of the steps of settling down somewhere. At least, it is for me.

 

“No, honey,” I say, smiling, “not in the kitchen anyways, but would you mind setting the table?”

 

“Of course not. I would love to help!”

 

“Alright, tell Tobias to help you. It’s your first day here after all.” I wink at her, to which she laughs lightly.

 

I really want to be her friend more than I want to be her mom or guardian. We’re only 11 years apart, which is not a big difference between a mom and a daughter.

 

I take the dishes to the dining table along with a bowl of salad and three cups of fresh orange juice.

 

“Come on, guys. Lunch is ready!”

 

They come running from the living room, both laughing uncontrollably and talking about something which I can’t make out from their laughing fits.

 

“Wow, you guys have been joking while I cook, huh?” I tease, earning a mock glare from Tobias and a sheepish smile from Rose.

 

“Rose thinks she can beat me at doing push ups!” he said, amusement lacing his every word. I think I have two kids, not one.

 

“I totally can! I’ve been practicing my push ups for years now!”

 

“Alright, both of you. We eat first. Then, we’ll see what you guys have in store. Plus, I’m a pushup champion myself,” I declare, smirking. “I beat Tobias previously, so maybe you and I could make a good team.”

 

“Okay okay, I see how this is gonna go,” Tobias says, folding his arms and pouting. I reach out, my finger ghosting over his lips hastily. His reaction is almost instant when his breath hitches slightly.

 

“Come on, let’s eat.”

 

Rose sits on one side, I at the head of the table, and Tobias facing our daughter. _Our daughter. That feels nice_.

 

“God, this is amazing!” Rose praises after she ate the first spoonful of my special pasta recipe.

 

“I’m happy you like it. Maybe I’ll make it more often, now!”

 

“But I’ll get fat like that,” Tobias chimes in, his face contorted, which makes us all laugh.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t,” I assure him, smirking slightly.

 

We sit in silence for a long time, none of us speaking, only eating. That’s when I start to make my move. _So, you wanna play, Tobias? We’ll play._

 

   I put my foot on his calf, slowly dragging it upwards till it hit the back of his knee and then back down again. His head snapped in my direction, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Feigning innocence, I look back into my plate, continuing my movements from earlier. _This is fun_. I see him shift in his chair, coughing, hoping that I would stop, but-

 

Rose speaks, making me stop. “Can I ask you guys a question?”

 

“Sure,” I say, clearing my throat.

 

“What do you guys do for a living? I’m just curious.”

 

“Oh, Tobias and I are owners of a gym. We’re both trainers there as well.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing! You guys are so cool.”

 

Her eyes lit up, wonder in them.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice seeing people become stronger. We were actually both in the military before that.”

 

“Oh.” She shifted slightly in her chair. “Do you mind me asking why you’re not anymore?”

 

“Not in the military? Well, we finished four tours each, but then, we became slightly...useless. So, they thanked us for our services and sent us home.”

 

   I smile at the memory. Tobias and I fell in love in the military; we fought side by side, endured together what would’ve been impossible if we were each alone. Although I loved serving my country, it left me with psychological and physiological scars, ones that never really faded despite the fact that it’s been seven years since I went back home.

 

“You guys ready for a little push up contest?” Tobias says, breaking the thick blanket of silence that suddenly seemed to stifle every last particle of air.

 

“You guys go ahead. I’ll pass for today,” I say, standing up and gathering the plates.

 

“Alright, then.” Tobias looks at me apologetically; he knows what’s up. I smile warmly at him, making my way to the kitchen.

 

   My mother always used to say that there’s an art to losing yourself, and I never understood what she meant until washing dishes and cleaning the house became activities that took my mind off menacing memories.

 

   It seems like I lost myself while washing the dishes today as well because I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms hugging me from behind, warmth and love radiating from the embrace. I turn off the sink, drying my hands before turning around to face him.

 

“You okay?” he whispered, his breaths tickling my face.

 

“Mhmm...I’m okay. Sorry I was a party pooper.”

 

“You’re not.” He took my face in his hands, planting a kiss on my right cheek. “I.” Then, the left. “Love.” My nose. “You.” My lips.

 

    Tears were stinging my eyes, begging me to release them, but I didn’t want to. So, I closed my eyes, breathing in and out a couple of times before I opened them again and offered him a small smile, a barely there smile. This trick was getting old though. Hell, it stopped convincing my own body that I’m okay because I could feel my throat constrict, and if someone dared ask me if I’m okay again, I would break down.

 

“Come on. We need to talk,” he said, taking my hand and leading me to our room.

 

Through my haze, I mustered up the courage to find my voice. “Rose?”

 

“I told her you were not feeling okay, so she went to sleep.”

 

I just nodded, too weak to say anything more. Holding tears in is more difficult than letting them out, but if I let myself cry, I’ll feel horrible later on. So, I hold them in.

 

Tobias leads me to the bed, urging me to sit down before he sits next to me, taking my shaking hands into his.

 

“Tris,” he says, but I can’t look up at him. I can’t. I know what he’ll say because we’ve had this conversation countless times. He even made me go to a counselor previously. “Tris, listen to me.”

 

I feel weak and vulnerable. I just want to detach myself from everything. Withdrawing my hands, I put them over my face, covering it, but then I feel him gather me into his arms so that I’m sitting on his lap, my face buried in his chest.

 

“Tris, you have to let it out,” he pleads, brushing his hand over my hair. “I know you don’t want to, but letting yourself feel is a sign of strength. And you are strong, the strongest woman I’ve ever known.” His arms hold me tighter as if he knows that I will crumble into pieces at any moment now.

 

And I do, the first sob tearing from my throat with a loud cry, my arms clutching his shirt and his arms - whatever I could reach from him.

 

“Let it out, baby. Every last bit of it,” he murmurs into my ear, and it spurs me on to release my anguish that I’ve been holding in for so long now, the type of pain that makes my body shake with every tear, the type that drains me.

 

His arms never leave me, his grip never softening, which I’m thankful for because it makes me feel shielded from the world.

 

I sit in his arms for a long time, even after my tears stop falling and the rise and fall of my chest is steadier. My body is tired, and my head is throbbing with the beginnings of a painful headache. Tobias hugs me closer and presses a kiss to my forehead, his hand caressing my damp cheek.

 

He makes an effort to stand, but I stop him, not wanting to seperate just yet. “Don’t leave me, please,” I rasped, my voice hoarse from all the sobbing.

 

“I won’t. I’m just shifting us so we can lay down.”

 

He carries me in the way a mother would her newborn, carefully and gently as if I was to break if he handled me normally; he lays me so my head is on the pillow and comes to sleep next to me. I instantly cuddle closer to his side, and he hugs me, his arms around me, his fingers combing through my hair as he soothingly runs his other hand up and down my back.

 

“I love you, Tris,” he says, dropping a chaste kiss to my lips.

 

“I love you, too, Tobias.”

 

   It doesn’t take long before I feel myself drift into sleep, tired but relieved in a sense, relieved that I’ve let out months’ worth of pain, and knowing that Tobias never left my side even though I know he gets frustrated with me for bottling things up makes me feel extremely loved and cared for. I know he won’t leave me, and with him by my side, I can overcome anything. For now, I curl into his chest, breathing in his scent, and let sleep consume me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
